there's a riceball in the well
by MightyDeidara
Summary: what if three teens go down a well and meet the inuyasha gang... read and find out. be nice first fic. pairings: kt, ik, sm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but I can dream

Chapter one

It was just another normal morning. Yuki and Kyo got into yet another fight. With yuki as the winner (again) the 3 teens had just finished breakfast and were leaving for school.

It was sort of quiet until they heard a faint sound coming from behind them. The sound sent a shiver down kyo's spine.

'Not know not know' kyo thought.

They heard the sound again but this time it was louder and closer. " MY LOVE WAIT FOR ME I'M COMING"

"Damn it we need to hide" kyo said

"And why do Ms. Honda and I have to hide" yuki asked him

"Because if you don't come you will tell her where I am" raising his voice a little. Kyo looked around for a bit then he spotted their hiding place. He walked up to it. "Come on" he yelled as he jumped into a Well. Tohru was hesitant but soon followed.

"Well... this is conveniently placed" yuki said "I guess I have to follow" he jumped in then there was a bright flash then they were gone.

"Kyo my love where did you go" Kagura said when she got to the spot where she saw him. "Oh no my love has vanished from the face of the earth. What will I do" Kagura started to yell and cry while running to Shigure's house.

Me: what do you think please tell me. Sorry if it seemed short but I was tired while righting this. This is my first story so please be nice. Tell me if you think I made Kagura to dramatic. Please r/r. I need at least 5 reviews before I update. Until then bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy. But here you go with the second chapter.

Disclaimer- nope still nothing

Chapter 2

"What the..." yuki said trying to get up but found he couldn't. he looked up and found tohru sitting on his stomach with an orange cat in her arms. " Ms. Honda can you get off of me please"

"Oh I'm sorry yuki," she said standing up and helping him to his feet. " Where are we"

"We are in the well... now can you put me down and get out so I can change back" kyo demanded, his anger starting to boil up.

"Hey stupid cat" yuki said "Why are you in your cat form anyway"

"Um I'm not sure" kyo stated "wait... Don't call me stupid you damn rat"

" I think I might know" tohru said forgetting to put kyo down " when I was climbing down I fell and kyo caught me... thank you by the way" she said patting him on the head

"Whatever" he said while looking up

"Hey I think there is someone in there" a voice said, "Hold on I'll go check"

The three teens looked up and say a small boy looking at them.

"Wow I was right there are people down here" the boy shouted

"Where" a teenage girl about their age said, "you were right shippo there are people down there. Oh and a cat, come on we have to help them out"

Some more people came ad helped. It took a while because kyo kept struggling but they where all out.

"What were you doing in the well" the girl asked

"Hiding... I think" yuki told her while glaring at kyo "I'm yuki by the way"

"And I'm tohru, this is kyo" she told them with a big grin

" I'm kagome"

" I'm shippo"

"I'm sango and this is kirrara"

"I am miroku and I need to ask you a very important question tohru" he said this while walking up to her

"Don't even think about it monk" sango warned him

"Yes sango"

"Hey tohru can I hold the cat" kagome asked

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with that" tohru said while handing kyo over. Yuki tried not to laugh at this. Kyo started glaring at him. As soon as kagome got kyo in her arms she hugged him really really tight. " He is soooo adorable" tohru started having second thoughts about handing him over.

'I'm going to die I know it' kyo thought

Kagome loosened her grip " so does he belong to you tohru"

"No he doesn't" she said

"Then that must mean he belongs to you" miroku asked

"Ya right" yuki said

" Who does he belong to then... or does he just follow you around" shippo asked

"I belong to no one but myself" kyo yelled at everyone. They looked at him with astonishment (except for tohru and yuki)

" Um did he just talk" sango asked

" Stupid cat why do you have to be so stupid" yuki said with annoyance

"Your not so bright either ya damn rat"

"You guys need to stop fighting"

Kyo grumbled as he obeyed. "Hey where are my clothes" he asked as he jumped down from kagome's grasp

"I have them right here" she said to him

"Good tie them around my neck" she did as she was told. As soon as she was done kyo ran off to the forest.

" Well that was strange" shippo said " hey come with us to keades hut ok"

" Shouldn't we wait for kyo" tohru asked

" The stupid cat will be fine let's go" yuki said glad that kyo ran off

They started there way to keades hut. They were introduced to her and then they all sat down and talked.

Well that's it for now. Sorry it took me so long. Well I'm going to go sleep now so kyo will talk to you

Kyo: you really are a lazy bum... anyway r/r or there will be consequences.


End file.
